repomenfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunters
Those who have registered to be Repomen hunters may share their names and info here if they like. Either create a user page with your info, or add it here with your name (your twitter, etc). Active Hunters California *Paula @LotusHenna on Twitter LotusHenna(at)aol(dot)com Hunting in Los Angeles/all Southern California, good at codes, *Jantzn- Hunting Ciji in Los Angeles. @jantzn *samy - Los Angeles, able to hunt any time, @samykamkar *irepoit - SF, CA. first time. *YukiNoKiara - Kiara004 on Twitter. Walnut Creek, CA. Covering the Bay Area. *melpoemene - Los Angeles, first time - coding, ciphers, anagrams *canthide2010 - Los Angeles, didn't get to run (made Top 15) and am now going to hunt the runners... *c0dem0nk3y on Twitter. Covering the Orange County, CA area. *fslfrk - Lee Uber, Glendale/Los Angeles, CA lee.uber(at)gmail(dot)com *rb49er on twitter following the hunt and avalible to help in the Bay Area (East Bay) *jtw78 - @jtw78 - east bay area, ca *teekster88-@teekster88 - San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles *kylethehobo- San Luis Obispo, CA kyle.w.jordan@gmail.com Covering central Coast (ha!) *FreeAgent - San Diego, CA hunter. @FreeAgent_ on twitter. *Katie - @katielatie - San Fernando Valley, Los Angeles *the_sweet - @the_sweet - able to help out in/near San Francisco, CA *djkinkle - http://twitter.com/djkinkle (twitter) San Diego,CA centrally located ready to go a moments notice Colorado *AccessBlack- Hunting Ciji, Based in Colorado. On Twitter as same name, and will be on IRC. *RevTrev - Hunting Will/Ciji, Based in Boulder, Colorado. Twitter: @TrevX9 Illinois *Kv - @kvrepo - The Chicago connection *Anthonyy- @PaulzLawlz, covering pretty much anything Illinois *JJ - @JJMcElroy - western suburb of Chicago *Dan - @danteller - Chicago *Jason - RepoJJ - Chicago Kansas *Kerpies - Jumping on board the hunt, followed the last hunt. In Kansas if they head this way. Kentucky *Mescad - active in Evan's Vanished contest, based in Kentucky. Maryland *bgibney- maryland/ dc *Geneva Conventional - @gconventional, genevaconventional AT gmail DOT com. MD (DC suburbs). Minnesota *repospec - Twin Cities, MN Missouri *MegaMattSP - Springfield, MO Nevada *@joedeveloper - Las Vegas, NV New York *WillCubed- NYC, first time. *menacingpickle also active in Evan's Vanished contest. NY but been known to travel\ Ohio *Rich Reder - @pbemaddy - Cincinnati, OH - mole for Evan Ratliff in original Vanish (he trusted me and I didn't betray him). Registered Repo Man. Pennsylvania *readitsomewhere on twitter. Philadelphia, first time. *Raiza - @razzyfrazzy - Somewhere in PA Texas *the_real_tony - @the_real_tony, Dallas, TX *icedcaffeine - @icedcaffeine, San Antonio, TX *curetes - @curetes, Austin, TX *derrickmcleod - @derrickmcleod, Houston, TX Virginia *Lrkr - i_lrkr on twitter. Blacksburg, VA, but can travel:) *Badadchilla - Northern Virginia / DC - limited time to hunt, but will help where I can. Got sucked into ARGs with the Cloudmakers. Washington *evan_ratliff - @evan_ratliff (aka fake evan) - Seattle, WA If you don't see your state, please feel free to add it. Hunter Skills If anyone has any rare skills they're willing to help with the hunt, post them here. (IE: Things rare/hard to do, Programming, Photoshop, Etc.) samy (samy@samy.pl) - Programming, hacking/online tracking (legal), telephone tracking, unique geotracking, more at http://samy.pl YukiNoKiara (yuske004@yahoo.com) - Photoshop, Decoding @evan_ratliff - Programming, spreading misinformation Geneva Conventional (@gconventional) - riddles, decoding, ungodly amounts of trivia (rare? perhaps not, but possibly useful) Lrkr (i_lrkr)-number theory, pattern recognition, anything in Virginia or Florida:) Hunter Resources IRC Join us in IRC for the latest updates, theories, and strategy discussions. Server: irc.freenode.net Channel: #repomen If you don't know how to use IRC, you can use the web client at http://bit.ly/repochat Twitter * First, be sure you are following the hashtag #repomen on Twitter. * Next, follow some of the hunters listed above under Active Hunters. Websites * The official Wired Insider page has the latest official news. * The ARGUS underground site has news and info. Only hunters are allowed.